This is for you
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: Sadie Kane is a school consular and a master at painting, and strives to be a famous painter AND a school consular at the same time. Anubis Black, your typical normal cute guy you see everyday, who is a journalist. But what happens when Sadie catches the bouquet at her brother's wedding, and begins to slowly fall in love with Anubis?


**This is for you.**

**Category: TKC**

**Main couples: Sadie/Anubis**

**Summary: Sadie Kane is a school consular and a master at painting, and strives to be a famous painter AND a school consular at the same time. Anubis Black, your typical normal cute guy you see everyday, who is a journalist. But what happens when Sadie catches the bouquet at her brother's wedding, and begins to slowly fall in love with Anubis?**

**Rating: K+**

**Hey guys! Back with a new story, this is for you! TKC, Sanubis! Yep, I'm still a Sanubis fan, even after THAT thing that happened in the books... I SHALL NEVER EVER EVER EVER (Times 1,000,000/A million...) STOP LOVING SANUBIS. But anyways, I hope you like this story, and if you haven't read it, go check out 'It all started at Starbucks!' It's actually one of my most popular stories, so thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favorites and began following it! Wait, am I getting to prideful? If so, tell me! Pride is a 7 deadly sin! Oh yeah! If you're a Hetalia fan, go check out 'Angels and Demons, Sin and Virtues.' and see you at the end of this chapter!**

**~CG50**

**_Vista Paridiso._**

The blonde haired woman rubbed her eyes. Her painting was finally complete. The painting was off a Obelisk in Egypt, the fallen obelisk of Hatshepsut, one of the great pharaohs of Egypt, who ruled Egypt for 22 years. It was so realistic, just when the painting dried, the woman would touch it and remember when she and her family were spending their time together in Luxor, before their mothers death and fathers death. Her sapphire blue eyes looked weary, and her coat was covered with pain every inch. It was her painting coat, though. She took the coat off, and hung it on a coat stand, which was steel. She closed the door to the room, which was a bedroom she used as a painting room. She slumped down on her pure white sofa, and she wiped her brow. "That is the last painting of an Obelisk in Egypt I am ever painting." She murmured. But she knew for long she would get another request and what was worse, it could be one of the Palace of Versailles. Once she even painted Buckingham palace to perfection. The person who asked her to paint it gave her $50,000HKD.

Her living room was a nice one. Nice ocean view, HD-Screen TV, fancy desk and two chairs with model fruit on it, wooden birch floor, white walls, white lamp and fancy birch tiny cabinet. She turned the TV on, and on was Discovery channel, with Mythbusters going on. This was the woman's favorite TV show, but she also had Penn and Teller, along with other ones. But she held a secret love for British Soap Operas, which well, was awkward for a rebellious woman. But never mind. Should I be introducing our main character right now?

Well, if you said yes, lucky for you, I'm on it. If no, well, sorry, but you're as mashed as a wangdoodle (Notice the R.D reference I put in there? Funny, is it? Okay, it sucks.). Sadie Kane, 24 year old, school consular. Blonde haired-girl, blue-sapphire eyes, and pale skin. Pretty, is she? Well, just to mention, her hair had cherry red streaks in it, making her look more like a rebellious teenager, but she was a school consular. But she was also a master in painting. She earned her money by painting as soon as she got home from counseling students. She put her earbuds on, and began listening to Jonathan Wong, a famous Chinese singer. The song called 'Your song' began playing in her ears. She decided to learn cantonese to communicate with Chinese citizens, so she began listening to Chinese songs. But she ended up getting addicted to Jonathan Wong. She began singing along to the music, singing:

"如何 讓艷陽天知道薔薇開著

知道我們為甚麼 活著

縱然日子 難測." Sadie sang. She loved this song. It was such an amazing song, and it was so inspirational. Sadie then remembered that very second, next month, her brother and Zia Rashid were going to get married. Zia Rashid and Carter met each other during a university fair, which Carter forced her to go to. Sadie was not happy at this, but little did she know she would notice that Zia and Carter would meet each other. It was like love with each other at first sight. It was like Hathor-A member of the Egyptian spy troop AND the goddess-had struck both of them with a lightning bolt straight in their brains and hearts. Of course, just a few months after that, which was 3 months, both of them began dating and then... Well... How about we don't say the lovely-dovy stuff for now and talk about it later?

Sadie sighed and she took a newspaper she got earlier this morning. As she read it, she noticed that there was a new job opening at the school she worked at. It said that there was one for a Journalism teacher, since the school ran on several things and subjects like a university, just that everything and the curriculum fit the minds of the students. She was so tired after painting so much. But she wanted to be a famous artist. When she first picked up her paintbrush for the first time, she felt something unlock inside of her. She was just 5 years old, and she began to paint. It took time, but by the time Sadie was 15, 10 years later, she was a master painter and took painting seriously. She even got gold medal in the USA Nation Art competition. She painted the White House, and hods, it looked stunning, especially when she painted it in the sunset. But she also painted the Washington Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial. Opening the newspaper, she noticed one familiar page. Not again. Anubis Black.

If you knew Anubis Black, you'd probably think he's the hottest guy a girl could ever meet. Read his articles, and they draw more attention than a Lion does to a freshly killed Zebra it proudly killed. Anubis Black was a famous journalist, well, he appeared on TV, interviewed people, and even stayed on the news channel for a long time. He also was the cutest, hottest and actually, he was also a movie star.

Sadie rolled her eyes. Little did she know next month, she would catch the bouquet at her brother's wedding...

**End of chapter 1!**

**Hey guys! This is for you is here, up right now and you're reading it! It'll take me a long time to update my next story, so just in case you haven't read my OTHER stories, go read them! I'll see you, and until next time!**

**~CG50**


End file.
